


falling in violet

by leidilaurens



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canonical Era, John Lauren's POV, Lams - Freeform, M/M, My First Poem, Period-Typical Homophobia, Poetry, it's kinda angsty?, leave comments please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leidilaurens/pseuds/leidilaurens
Summary: we meet at the camp, that's scattered with deathwe meet ev'rywhere, my heart in his steadthose auburn streaks painting his headquieten the loud promise of those who are deadjohn laurens' thoughts about his meetings with alexander hamilton and how is it to fall.





	

love thought m'heart could not have  
the millions of deaths, kept us apart  
violet his eyes, half lidded and drawn  
a whispered promise, i am too far gone

we meet at the camp, that's scattered with death  
we meet ev'rywhere, my heart in his stead  
those auburn streaks painting his head  
quieten the loud promise of those who are dead

i observe him sometimes, to quieten those thoughts  
his mouth curls grinning, and my heart thuds  
his ink stained fingers, the way his brow furrows  
i observe him, and hope to be here on the morrow 

voice accented and high, croons on my ear  
come, he says, we are getting near  
his mouth laps and scratches my neck  
the moans of our victory, i'll never forget

his drive and plans hold ambition and grace  
the likes of the freckles scattered on his face  
his limbs were soft, full and near  
his crooning, loud and sharp and queer 

his mind does not stop even for rest  
and so often i am put to the test  
whispered promises in the cold night  
he stops for two hours, says that i'm right 

i beg, his eyes glint, his grin is sharp  
his violet eyes are shrouded by dark  
we stumble, limbs pressing, his voice a bark  
and while we are at that i leave him a mark

he grins and fumbles with it, my heart  
we spend the nights, discovering this art  
with the depth of those who'll never part   
kisses my neck open mouthed, i fall apart 

i burn those letters i receive from the south  
will not stop the way i buckle under his mouth  
they won't stop me, i whisper to no one  
won't stop the feeling of a hundred battles won

sometimes i doubt, my mind full of fear  
i say, maybe this battle cannot be won  
so be it, he whispers and holds me dear  
there's a million of mistakes that won't be undone

there's laws, i say, maybe it would be better  
he beckons me close, his mouth's on mine  
perhaps, we know, that it would be safer  
we love dearly, closely and it might be fine 

we'll run out of time eventually, we don't say  
this isn't a story we're you'll find a way  
my destiny is marked, set in cool stone  
maybe with death i can repair all my wrongs 

my heart swings, once, twice, thrice  
his gaze oblivious for the very first time  
and i promise, ever faithful i will be  
until i am doomed to part from him

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading this :) i'd really appreciate if left a comment and told me how was it, or to point out some constructive criticism! and well, check me out on tumblr, because i'm currently working on a 'verse for this fandom!
> 
> so thanks! and you can find me in tumblr as @leidilaurens


End file.
